


The Boobie Bungalow

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Anonymous said: Sorry to bother, but could you maybe make a dean X reader when they work a stripper case and the reader is really grouchy about it, but when they go inside they get drunk and confesses to being a stripper in the past and maybe showing a few moves on the case on the pole??





	The Boobie Bungalow

“Guys?” you called out from the top of the metal stairs. “I’m pretty sure that I found a case,” you continue to call out as you quickly run down the steps of the bunker. “I have doughnuts!” you yell, voice echoing throughout the bunker.

“Doughnuts?” Dean pops his head around the corner. His hair is sticking up all over the place and he is wearing the dead guy robe, but you can’t help to think how adorable he is in the mornings.

You smile at him, “Yes, donuts. First though, I found a case-.”

“You know, sweetheart that I can eat and listen at the same time,” he says, trying to give the puppy dog eyes that his brother is so good at.

Rolling your eyes, you hand the box of donuts to him. “Okay, okay. Can we maybe talk about the dead guys in Kansas City, now?”

Dean nodded as he bit into the jelly filled doughnut, eyes closing in what you can only describe as  mind blowingly hot. _‘Stop it! Now is not the time to imagine the face you think he makes when he-What did I say? I said NO!’_

Shaking your head, you quickly read the article out to Dean. “Sounds like our kind of thing, Y/N.”

_______________

 **Kansas City, MO**   _later that evening_

“I can’t believe we’re here,” you said with a disgusted sigh. Of course, all of the dead guys had one thing in common, well one other thing you thought with a snort-every one of them had been to a strip club before they went home and killed the women in their lives.

The Boobie Bungalow was packed tonight, men of all shapes, sizes and professions clambering to get a perfect seat for “Open Pole Night”. Finding a table hadn’t been easy, but when Dean flashed the F.B.I. credentials, the crowd parted like Moses and the sea. The two of you sat down and you quickly motioned a scantily clad woman over to order drinks.

You gave up even trying to talk to Dean about the case, because his eyes were on the stage from the time you sat down. Sitting there, throwing drinks back quicker was not a good idea on your part, because you remembered too late, that you couldn’t keep your mouth shut once you got tipsy. Snorting at the bimbo who was currently humping the pole thinking she looked erotic when in all actuality she looked like a fish flopping around on stage, you muttered, “Jeez, even I can do better than that!”

Dean, looked over curiously at your remark, “What did you say?”

“I said, that I could do better than Ms. Fake boobs. I only did it like a thousand times, when I worked at this little club in Vegas-” you slapped a hand over your mouth. _‘Shit! I can’t believe I just said that! This is why I shouldn’t drink when Sam isn’t around to monitor my poor life choices.’_

The smirk that came over your best friends face was sinful, “ **You** were a  _stripper_?” he said in that whiskey smooth voice that turned your insides to goo. “I don’t believe it! You’re gonna have to prove it, sweetheart!” Dean winked at you.

The alcohol was making you brave, so you tossed back your tumbler of bourbon and stood up and discreetly handed your gun over to Dean. Before you walked away, you reached over, loosened Dean’s tie and took it with you.  You walked to the bar and quickly found the manager. Dean was sitting there grinning from ear to ear as he watched you gesture wildly with your hands towards the stage. Finally the manager nodded and you turned back around and headed for backstage. Dean was sure that you would chicken out, and he couldn’t wait to tell Sammy all about this once the hunt was over.

The lights dimmed and suddenly the manager was there microphone in hand announcing “Special Agent Foxy,” to the stage.

As the spotlight came up, Dean audibly gulped at your appearance.  _‘When the hell had she gotten so sexy?’_

The music started and as the guitar beat started pulsing from the speakers and the piano started playing in that hypnotic manner, you raised your head and started to move.

> _Baby, take off your coat…real slow_
> 
> _Baby, take off your shoes…here, I’ll take your shoes_
> 
> _Baby, take off your dress_
> 
> _Yes, yes, yes_
> 
> _You can leave your hat on_
> 
> _You can leave your hat on_
> 
> _You can leave your hat on_

Dean was mesmerized as you strutted up the walkway towards the pole. Throwing the cigarette down, you stepped on it, twisting your high heeled toes down on it. You flashed a coy look at Dean, winked and turned your back on the crowd.

> _Go on over there and turn on the light…no, all the lights_
> 
> _Now come back here and stand on this chair…that’s right_
> 
> _Raise your arms up into the air…shake ‘em_
> 
> _You give me a reason to live_
> 
> _You give me a reason to live_
> 
> _You give me a reason to live_

You flipped the hat from your head with one hand, catching it with the other. Looking over your shoulder towards Dean, you tossed the hat like a frisbee at him, smiling big when he caught it.

> _Suspicious minds are talking_
> 
> _Trying to tear us apart_
> 
> _They say that my love is wrong_
> 
> _They don’t know what love is_
> 
> _They don’t know what love is_
> 
> _They don’t know what love is_
> 
> _They don’t know what love is_
> 
> _I know what love is_

The world had narrowed down to just the two of you at this point. Everyone else had disappeared, the catcalls were forgotten as you removed the rest of your F.B.I. suit and wrapped your hands around the pole situated on stage.

This dare had just become a seduction and you always got your man.


End file.
